honeywarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
SweetClan/Roleplay
' Archives:' None Duskstar rose to his paws, resting his tail on his mate's back gently. He smiled at her sleeping form, leaning down to lick her ear, before padding to the entrance of his den. Stepping out onto Highledge, he glanced over at the sleeping Clan. They would all be awake soon- the sun was beginning to rise. The day had begun- and he sincerely hoped it would be one of the better ones. —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 11:49, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Gadwallnose poked his head out of the elder's den. As usual, he was one of the first awake. He grunted, and wiggled out of the den. Looking up, he spotted Duskstar. "Eh, Duskstar? We should really widen that entrance to the elder's den. It's a bit... eh... Small," he complained. He really like the leader, so he tried to be nice, but sometimes his crankiness got ahead of him. He squinted into the sun as he waited for the leader to answer. 20:15, 02/23/2015 Duskstar glanced down at the elder, dipping his head. "Of course, Gadwallnose. I'll see that it gets done today. I can also have the apprentices gather fresh bedding, if you need it." Another flank rubbed against his, and he knew without looking, that it was his mate. He turned to her. "Hey, can you have some apprentices put fresh bedding in the elders' den? And we need to have some warriors try and widen the entrance to the den." Quailheart nodded. "I can do that. And I'd like to lead a hunting patrol to go out right now, we need to replenish the fresh-kill pile." She nuzzled her mate's cheek, before leaping off Highledge. Dipping her head to Gadwallnose, she padded over to the warriors' den. "I need at least two of you to come on a hunting patrol. We need prey for when the queens and elders start waking up." —ShoonderpYou are my everything... 20:57, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Turtlepaw stood under a beech, tree waiting for her mentor to give her something to do. It was her first day as an apprentice, and she was ready to learn as much as she could. Her white and tabby patched pelt was neatly groomed and her plumy tail swished from side to side. 21:41, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Cloudfoot nosed his mate, chuckling when she whined, shaking her head and trying to curl back into the warmth of their nest. "Come on, babe. Let's go hunting with Quail- it'll give you an early morning warm up." "I don't like you," Tawnypelt grumbled, as she finally got up, getting to her paws. She followed him out of the den, grumbling to herself as she tried to groom a bit. Quailheart smiled at the two. "You guys ready?" Meanwhile, Duskstar was padding toward the medicine den. "Juniperstorm, have you heard from StarClan lately? Have they said anything?" He lowered his voice a bit. "Do you think they would approve of me and Quailheart having kits? She is the Clan deputy, after all. She would need to step down for a while...do you think they'd be alright with that?" His eyes filled with nervousness, as he waited for the medicine cat's answer. 11:59, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Juniperstorm blinked. "StarClan have not spoken with me for many seasons." she replied. More coldly, she added, "But I am fairly certain StarClan would not waste their time warning me about your Quailheart. If she's stepping down to have kits, you ought to replace her as soon as you can." she told him. — Fez talk 20:56, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Duskstar rolled his eyes and turned away, going back to his den. He curled amongst the soft moss and bracken, laying his head on his paws. He was conflicted - he wanted nothing more than to have kits with Quailheart, but he was afraid that she'd lose her deputy position forever. He knew she wasn't the type of cat to become a perma-queen, or a plain warrior. She had worked hard for her deputy position, and she was definitely going to keep it. He'd see to that. Tawnypelt or Cloudfoot would make wonderful deputies, but maybe...maybe he should let her decide- it's her position, after all. 21:01, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Falconfoot leapt forward and pinned a vole to the ground, biting its neck and killing it easily. He lifted his head to look at the sky, murmuring a prayer to StarClan. He picked the vole up and padded back into camp, happy with his catch. It was a plump one, fatter than usual, which was good. This could be the catch of the season, they way prey's been running. It was cold, though thankfully there wan't much snow on the ground. 22:18, 02/25/2015 Quailheart killed a vole with a swift bite to its neck, sighing happily. She picked it up and carried it over to where Tawnypelt and Cloudfoot stood, both carrying shrews and mice. "We've done well," she murmured proudly. "The Clan will definitely not go hungry." "Can we get back to camp?" Cloudfoot asked. "Duskstar said he had something to talk to me about..." "Ash didn't bring anything up with me..." Quailheart muttered. "He's not Ash anymore, he's Duskstar," Cloudfoot reminded her. Quailheart rolled her eyes at him, rasinging an eyebrow. "He's my mate, I can call him what I want. And calling him Duskstar is weird, Dusk is awkward, calling him Ash suits him." 02:42, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Turtlepaw wrinkled her nose as a hornet flew close by her face, She tried to swat it away but it eventually landed on her nose and stung her. "Juniperstorm, I got a sting!" she screeched, a bump starting to form on her nose. 01:55, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Falconfoot padded back into camp. "Hmm!" he chirped. He placed the vole on the prey pile and jogged to the dirtplace. Tansypaw padded out of the apprentice den. He hated his name. Hated it! He was bulled constantly for it! Pansypaw, Pansypaw! the other apprentices called him. Even some warriors, and an elder. He hated it! Not only that but they constantly told him he was no good at anything. He'd thought about drowning himself before, many times. But then they'd just yell at him in death! 01:58, 02/27/2015 Category:Roleplay